Under Your Sky
by Dark-Eyed-Resolve
Summary: TimxKon A series of scenes that deal with the sky, each one marked by a different time and a different season. The story is slash based but nothing graphic, just sweet with some angst towards the end.


Title: Under Your Sky

Authory: DarkEyedResolve (Tommy Henry)

Fandom: DC Comics

Pairing: Tim Drake x Kon-el (Conner Kent)

Theme: #3-Sky

Man has always envied the birds with their ability to fly, everyone has spent some time staring up at the sky and wishing they could fly. Countless machines have been thought up and lives have been lost in the single minded pursuit to reach that canopy of blue. Icarus comes to the for front of stories about flight and the obsession it can cause, maybe that is why man was never meant to fly. What would man do with the ability of flight? The question is answered in the modern world where people can cross worlds in moments to see sights that used to be impossible. Man also invented weapons that could cross oceans and wipe out cities with bombs that fell from the open, joyful sky.

Tim Drake had experience flight and not just in a jet, but his body had actually flown through the sky: the night sky usually. The first time had never taken his first leap off a Gotham building had been an unofficial birth. He could see the dizzying heights and took in a breath that could have well been his last had not Bruce drilled training into him before the bird left the nest. The noises from a city that had no idea what was happening above its head, the pedestrians who were just trying to live in a dark city. The wind rushed around him, God it felt cold even now as he remembered it, and it howled like an animal as it rushed through the tightly packed buildings.

"Help me please!" A woman's shriek was carried up to him by the wind, an offering to the new boy wonder and test of his courage. The eye slits of the mask tightened as those hidden blue eyes searched for the source of the cry. It didn't take but a few seconds to see a woman fighting valiantly, but without success, against two brutish thugs looking for money or maybe something more sinister.

Robin takes one more look up the black sky, even stars feared to shine in Gotham, and looked back down. With a swift motion, he fires the grapping hook that made the secure clink noise from far away. He could feel his legs shake in resistance to taking that dive, it was against all human instinct to just willing jump to your death. Another scream came up to his ears and Tim couldn't waste anymore time dealing with his own fears. He jumped and only had the blackness below to catch, but his body felt nothing. The wind blowing around his falling figure, it was hard to even see where he was going. A rush of white hot emotions shot through his head, it was far too easy to lose one's self; to freak out or get too caught up on an adrenaline high. The deep, rich tone of Bruce's voice pounded into his head to focus, and the boy wonder did as told. The cord suddenly pulled taunt and his cape flowed out behind him like a stream of water, he was no longer falling but now soaring in the city. Tim wondered what he must have looked like on his first leap and now his first time to soar; was it sloppy, was it clean, would it make Batman realize Tim was the right fit?

The two ogres didn't even see the boy coming but they felt him coming. Robin left go of the cord and for a brief second, he could really taste what it was like to fly. The sensation lasted only about as long as it took his foot to shove into the bulky mass in front of him. A sudden shout of pain and the crook was sent face first into the greasy alley wall; his friend didn't have time to react before he met a similar fate by the boy's fist. Robin didn't stay long for numerous reasons but one that he can still remember was the need to fly again, it truly was an obsession.

After the initial night alone without Batman, Robin got over his emotional rush of those first "flights". He quickly realized that this wasn't flying at all, but it was mostly fancy falling. In the back of his mind, Timothy knew that the original Robin wasn't really flying but maybe he hopped that those lines weren't really there…but that was just childhood fancy. He can remember when he was standing on a building, with a gargoyle leaning beside him and the sun's arrival imminent, that there would be no more dreams of flying. It was a good of time as any to think back to the first time he had been drawn to flight, not just birds but the boy who became the bird: Dick Grayson.

Timothy Drake used to believe that Dick Grayson could fly, or that his family could fly. As a child he was smarter than most kids, more mature than most kids but he still was excited when he heard his parents were taking him to see the circus. Circus presents the world in an upside down way that gave young Timothy a new way of thinking, every child should be able to indulge into childhood hopes. Roaring Lions, human oddities, and always clowns would be parading around to delight and confuse the audience. Tim can remember looking up at the tent ceiling and seeing how amazingly expansive it was, the sky had become a candy cane stripped playground.

The lights flourished as way up on those towering poles stood the famous family of flight. Posters depicting the Graysons has been posted all over the grounds and over the city, they were billed at the top act of Haly's Circus. Tim knew that people couldn't fly but in the heat of the moment, he was really expecting to see them defy the law of gravity. He might have believed it; they were doing some amazing acrobatic tricks and drew gasps and aww's of a captivated audience. The exact moment it happened there was this shriek; air was sucked out of the tent as everyone prayed but no help came for the falling couple. Tim lost faith in people being able to fly, his wet blue eyes staring up at the lone youth on the pole; and he wondered if Dick also lost belief in flying. Dick didn't lose his belief in flying though; he became the sidekick that all others are measured by and a hero that is always raising the bar. He would continue to soar over Gotham, or later on Bludhaven, with finesse that none had been able to copy.

Timothy Drake wanted to fly like that, to touch the sky in that way was to be immortal. Did Tim want to become immortal? Didn't everyone want that at some point in their wildest dreams? Timothy knew that it wasn't about that, it wasn't about the power as much as it was fulfilling dreams. He idolized Batman and Robin, he became a detective just to fulfill a dream and set things right again. The dream was made real with he donned that mask and saw himself in the mirror inside the dark, stark bat cave. A life changed by a dream to fly, and soon he would meet someone who could really soar.

Kon changed a lot of things when he came into Robin's life, the boy was a outgoing, fun loving dork that Timothy needed to keep him normal. There was probably some cosmic irony to the truth that it took a boy clone of Superman to make him feel normal. Batman needed a Robin to keep him from going too far into the darkness, but Robins needed their confidants to keep up their own spirits. Tim could still remember the first time he saw Superboy fly, the way he just defied one the basic laws of nature with nothing but a thought. There was no wind or breeze, he just lifted into the air with a playful 'anything you can do I can do better' smirk. That attitude was so grating at first but it slowly became enduring, but everything about Kon became enduring to him.

They did have their share of fights though, clashing over various things from leadership to the topping of the pizza for the night. The fights were always short though, usually one of the boys came to an understanding and they made up but there was one time, Kon didn't let Tim forget about it. The issue had started from Tim mentioning something about the sky, and then Kon-el musing aloud about how much Tim could know about the sky if he has never been there. Robin mostly just glared and went back to whatever he was working on but Kon continued his pestering questions, before finally inviting Tim to check it out. How could he resist the chance to feel like flying, truly being able to fly? Of all the times he might have hitched a ride from Superboy, certain moments stood out in the film montage of his mind.

Afternoon, Summer sky

"I really don't see what you are trying to prove besides being right for once?" Robin muttered as he tapped on the Young Justice's mainframe computer, his eyes slits showing an exaggerated look of annoyance.

It was just the boy wonder and the boy of steel inside of the forgotten Justice League hide out. Robin was working on trying to get the systems running again and Superboy was, well he could move heavy things but there was no heavy lifting to do. So he was mostly going on about things, one random item after another that were each connected inside of his mind but were not so interesting to the dark knight's protégé. Timothy had been unsuccessfully deflecting most of his questions with one syllables response and the clicking of the keyboard, but Superboy doesn't like to be ignored. Impulse was usually the one who was annoyingly in your face and Kon just liked getting attention, it was when you deprived him of that he started getting annoying.

"Cause I know what I am talking about! The sky is never the same as it was the day before." Kon threw on his leather jacket; he was definitely planning on going now.

"The sky is just the reflection of the ocean against the atmosphere." Robin answered in a matter of fact tone, "And yes sometimes it has different degrees of moisture in it." The click clack of keys continued on.

"Come on Rob, it will just take a second with me as the pilot." He faked a small salute as he trotted over the chair of the brooding boy wonder, "I will stop bugging ya about it." The boy mused while fussing the other's hair.

"Alright, alright." He grumbled as he pushed away from the desk, his cape swaying from the sudden movement, "You got five minutes to make your point." Tim was able to hide his actually enthusiasm behind Robin, a chance to fly…even with the smug boy of steel.

"Well hold on tight birdie!" Kon threw an arm around his shoulders which pushed Tim right up against him, who then wrapped his arms around the trim waist.

"Don't call me…" Robin didn't get much of a chance to say anything else; he was too busy watching as the floor slid under his feet. He was weightless now; something that shouldn't be possible on Earth but it was. The boy glanced at Kon's face but didn't see any changes; he was still boyishly carefree about flying into the sky. Tim wondered if Kon was ever afraid to fly, even the first time, or was it just so natural that it was like breathing.

The outside air welcomed them on their rising ascent into warm June sky, only a few clouds dotted the never-ending, blue, aerial field. Timothy gauged that he was probably as high up as he had been on the buildings of the city, but everything was quickly becoming smaller than what he was used too. Tree shrinking down into seedlings, lakes turning into puddles, and roads shriveling into drawn lines, it was all caught within his vision.

"You're not getting dizzy or anything right?" Kon glanced at his passengers as he slowed their upward flight to level out, so very high in the sky.

"No…" Robin looked around to see nothing but blue and some big, towering fluffs of cloud, "I can handle it."

"Well let me know cause I rather not get thrown up on." The boy of steel grimaced at the idea of having to wash all of that off his costume.

"I've flown before." Robin grunted in his own defense but it was nothing like this, this was being suspended by nothing but a thought. It was different than the short, saving grasps or flights during a mission; there was no time to indulge in childhood fantasies then.

He was feeling an odd sense of immortality and incredible vulnerability, a young teenager defying one of the fundamental laws of nature. He had lifted that restriction away but there was nothing up here but himself, Kon, and the sky…it was lonely almost. And even thought he was soaring without cables or a plane, the only thing keeping him was falling was Superboy and it was totally out of Timothy's control.

"Were you ever scared to fly?" Robin glanced at Superboy, who was mostly quiet and bored looking.

"I don't know, maybe when I first tried it for myself." The clone gave a shrug, "It's been awhile since then and I've been doing it so much, that it's hard to imagine being scared now."

"Yea, humans are good at adapting." Robin noted before Know as soon moving through the air again.

"Heh gets boring just to stand in once place when we have the entire sky to ourselves." The pair cutting a trail into quiet air, their bodies pressed up closer together, "You know, this other position might make you feel like you're really flying."

"Well I'll try it." Robin didn't see a reason not too, even if he was enjoying being so close to Superboy without realizing it consciously.

"Just keep your hand with mine." That was Kon's only command as their fingers entangled and their bodies were peeled apart.

Tim felt nothing but the air around him as his cape fluttered and flapped in the sky. He stretched out his arms, this really must be what it feels like to fly, his body not hindered by the weight of gravity. Flapping against the wind, he looked over his shoulder to see it since in his head he got this Superman like image. A tiny smirk developed on his lips at the thought, guess everyone wants to be Superman at some point in their lives.

"How does it feel?" Kon's voice snapping Tim out of his trance.

"Great." Robin replied with his hair ruffled by wind and his eyes constantly searching the sky for something else to see.

Kon was happy that the usually distant, brooding was actually opening up a bit; even it did take a trip into the upper atmosphere to do it. Teaming up with the boy wonder hadn't been Superboy's favorite thing; he was a solo act after all…but he was growing fond of the bird. The way he kept himself guarded and mysterious, like how Robin could almost reappear and disappear anywhere, Kon-el would kill to know how he did that.

'Maybe he has some type of magic powers…and just hides it.' The boy of steel mused before suddenly doing a barrel roll in order to ruffle some feathers.

"Warn me next time." Timothy grumbled in a not so bad imitation of Batman's growl, enough to appear intimidating even when flying during the bright, summer sky.

"How would that be any fun, Rob?" Bouncing that growl with a playful grin, sometimes he could deflect things with more than just tactile telekinesis.

The boy wonder gave something of a grunt answer, and did his best to soak up his first flight. It had been slightly thrilling just to be spun a moment ago, to have the world go right side up to up side down and then back to right side up. The spiraling sensation of flight would not be forgotten for some time, even if it did leave him slightly dizzy.

Robin looked over at his teammate, who was staring off at something, and could appreciate him in a new light. He was getting some slack from Batman about getting to close to the clone, especially about bringing it into Gotham. Tim's normal friendships had suffered, he didn't have anyone he could share his double life with…and he wasn't even all the way honest with Superboy yet. But maybe not now, but the future could be bright or it was more hopefully that one day he could take off his mask in front of his partner.

Time was forgotten as the duo owned the sky, Robin slowly letting go more and more. Superboy was free to try more aerial tricks which drew some deep breaths and hidden gasps from the human teenager. For as abnormal as it was to be flying around in mid air, it was closet thing Tim had to just hanging out in a long time. He really regretted bringing up to Kon-el that they had to land, that it all had to end. The boy of steel was hesitant but complied, though the descendant was much slower than the rise.

"Looks like you were right." Timothy mentioned, they two now holding together, "Guess there is more to the sky than I thought."

"Well it's alright; sometimes you just have to be schooled in the ways of Superboy." His voice was full of confidence and boyish arrogance, "Happy to take you on another flight sometime."

"I have work to do on the computer system." Robin played it distant and aloof, "So maybe in a few days."

Superboy shrugged and landed them back on the green earth, the stable and boring, green earth. The two remained together for a moment longer, hands on shoulders and waists. Robin was staring at the teen aged power house but never made a move, other than to step away.

"Well I need to get back to the beaches." Kon was once again floating over the grass, looking bright but his voice had a tone of regret picked upon by Tim's trained ears.

"Right, see you later then."

Superboy drifted for a moment before moving in, much closer than Robin felt comfortable with. Tim blushed as they stared at one another, and was about to question what was going on, but lips were already brushing his cheek. Leaving the other boy speechless, Kon-el soared back into the sky with a smile that made the shining sun jealous.

Spring, Morning Sky

Spring is the quintessential time of youth. The world is dressed in brilliant colors of green, blue, red, yellow…and every other color found in the palate of Mother Nature's taste. The time when love is dancing with every person and pairing them one by one, creating combinations that would lead to everlasting togetherness or sometimes just flings that would end after May.

The sky was moist that morning, it was mix of blue and gray and growing more grayer all the time. Blowing through the trees, the wind brought the scent of rain in the noses of any who were awake. A small group of tents were set up in the middle of the woods, all circling a piled of ash and stone that had been a fire the night before. The members of Young Justice had spent the night camping again; it had slowly become a monthly excuse to get away from parents and adults, even if there was no getting away from the likes of Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman. The illusion counted for something.

Timothy was already awakening when the smell of rain filled his nostrils; he was practically dressed except he had yet to glue his mask back into place. The scent lured him to look outside of his tent, just to see the state of a nature this spring morning. He arched a brow at the look of the sky; he should rouse everyone and get a move on before it started to downpour. Spring weather could be unpredictable and even small showers could become short, but dangerous down pours.

"Morning, Rob." Robin blinked when he saw Superboy standing there; he really didn't think the other would be up by now considering how late he had stayed up trying to scare the girls with his "twisted terror tales."

"Morning, Kon." He smiled softly as the beaming youth," We should probably get going before the rain hits." The boy wonder had expected Superboy to just shrug and nod but his suggestion was met with a more devious looking smirk.

"Well we could do that or we could go meet the rain head on…" Kon crossed his arms over his athletic chest while this new plan formulated in his head, "Nothing like a morning shower to start the day, right?"

"Flying in the rain is not a shower, not mention a little rain can turn into a storm in a few moments." Robin could have listed off a dozen reasons for why this was not the right time and place but it all seemed to fall on deaf ears. Superboy was invulnerable not just from damage it seemed, but he also deflected contrary ideas right off him.

"Well I was offering you another free ride on Air Superboy." The teenager purred in a low tone, as if there was more other hidden meaning to those words, "It will only be for a second and we have the fastest boy around to help pack all of this up."

Robin shifted on his feet for a moment, since he was temporarily side tracked by that comment but his wit was far sharper. The caped sidekick brushed against the jacket wearing youth while walking towards the approaching rain clouds. There was something alluring about the smell of rain in the air, it was clean and natural.

"I thought last time it was a ride on Robin Express but…" He wasn't facing Kon or he would probably be enjoying watching the macho teenager blush slightly in the real light of things, "Yea, lets go then."

Timothy glanced over his shoulder and outstretched his hand for his teammate; it was easy to see that Kon was happy about convincing over the dark knight's protégé. He was already floating off the ground when took the boy wonder's hand, then really lifted up into the new spring sky. The wind that greeted them was warm but wet, and maybe it should have been seen as the herald of greater rain to come but they pushed right on through. Tall tree tops became a blanket of dark emerald at their feet while the wet clouds spread out further, like big lily pads in the sky.

"Beautiful." Timothy whispered under his breath as his eyes wide to take in the expansive sight of it all.

"Mm hmm." Kon-el slowly changed their positions and made it so they were embracing tightly, "I like this way of flying a bit better." He hand his arms wrapped closely around the other's waist while Robin had placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Sure you can stay on course this way?" Tim asked with a thoughtful look on his face while his fingers move dup into the black, wavy hair on top of the boy of steel's head, "Rather not run into a flock of geese."

"I've been flying since the day I was born, I have it handled." Kon replied in a confident tone while they rose even further into the sky, passing through a layer of clouds so the ground was slightly obscured by fluffy grayness.

"How many years has it been since that…like five or so?" Robin teased back while flicking a stubborn curl on Superboy's forehead, "Kinda makes me a pedophile."

"Shut up, Rob." Kon-el leaned in and silenced him with a kiss; their kissing technique was still young then. The lips were trembling softly since they were still both a little nervous about it, but they were kissing and it felt so good. The world would melt away and it didn't matter if they were off the ground or not, because the sensation felt a lot like flying to Timothy Drake. He got a lot of second hand flying with Kon now, and his fancy falling in Gotham, but kissing like this sent an energy that could really lift him off his feet.

The rain came suddenly, as spring rain seems to do, and it began to scatter along the tree tops. The kissing duo didn't notice the light sprinkling that was landing against their costumed bodies. Rain droplets began to run down the outlines in the suits that had been created by the underneath musculature of their bodies. They didn't really break apart until the rain was starting to run down their young faces, sliding between their kiss.

The two slowly broke their kiss but keep their foreheads pressed together, and they basked in the glow of one another. The rain continued to fall, but even with rain sliding along their faces; it didn't break their fixation on one another. Glover hands met and grasped one another, friendship that had been forged into a young, but strong love between the two boys. One could wonder how much time would have passed with the pair like this, at some point Robin's control would have kicked in and end it, but nature decided this time. Like the low rumble of a lion, thunder broke the tranquility and forced the two to look towards the higher sky.

"Guess it decided to sneak up on us." Superboy looked up towards the much dark clouds; they held something far more sinister than just spring rain. The calm, wet wind was sharper and faster; it was the final warning to help scurry animals to safety.

"Yea, let's get going so it doesn't look like we just snuck off together." They wanted to keep things quiet, it could disrupt things rather badly and throw team dynamic…or Kon's thought was it might help to cement things better. Timothy doubted that by the way he was reading some of Cassie's advances, subtle and just developing, but there was something there.

The boy of steel didn't protest as he began to fly them back, but the storm was moving much faster than it had a moment ago. The rain was coming down harder; droplet of water seemed to be grasping at their bodies to pull them back. The great trees began to bow in reverence of the oncoming storm, and the two began to panic. The thunder rumbled louder and much closer, Superboy had his vision blurred by all the rain that was flowing in the air. Robin could see the unease; his teammate's hand was beginning to shake slightly, so he would need to swallow his own fears.

"Focus, Kon!" He shouted even though they were inches part, but the wind was creating a deafening howl that was made all the worse by the thunder," The campsite is right there, let's just land!"

"Right away!" He tried to follow the direction that his counterpart was pointing to, and Superboy was already racing to get to the ground but things are never so easy.

A brief second it seemed like they were going to be fine but the storm reached for them with the only limbs it had: a long, electrical tentacle broke the sky. The bolt of lightening was faster than either of their reflexes and it struck Kon, the worse sounds filled Robin's ears. The rubber, absorbing padding in his glove kept the boy wonder safe but it did nothing for Kon-el, who his voice erupted in screams of burning pain. As quick as it touched the clone, it was gone and they were now plummeting to the ground below. Every second gone brought them closer to a very painful, if not fatal for a normal teenage boy, landing on the unforgiving earth.

Robin was thankful for all the times Batman drilled him on focus and clarity in situations of peril. He was even more thankful that he had brought along equipment, Bruce would be saving his life without even being there. Pulling the unconscious Kon-el to his side, he grabbed the grappling gun from his belt. The only sound he could hear was the flapping of his cap and the beating of his heart, he waited as his eyes found thick branch among the dense canopy of leaves. Maybe he prayed like he did on his first solo leap, Robin felt the gun jolt as he pulled the trigger. With accuracy years ahead of his time and maybe some luck, the metal anchor dug in and the wire began to wrap around.

With a taught, life preserving line, Robin swept around and came in for a less than graceful landing on the wet earth. He might have grunted in pain as they went rolling, but he never let go of his precious cargo. Timothy was almost in slightly disbelief he had pulled that off. The rain was falling but the duo did get some cover from all the green leaves above their heads. They looked worse for wear with leaves clinging to their bodies and streaks of mud upon their brightly colored costumes, but they were alive. The boy wonder just laid there and looked up at the dark sky then looked over at Kon, who was softly breathing. The smell of metal and burning was rolling off the unconscious body. A gloved hand touched the smooth cheek, warmer than normal but no sign of burns except that jacket was toasted.

"Guess you will have to get another one…again." Timothy slowly got up to his feet and bent over to help pick up the sleeping youth to his feet. The tents were in sight and he could see three figures already climbing out as the rain began to fall on them. It was going to be a short walk, just a very slow, short walk.

"Going to make a rule of no more flying in the rain." Tim added, speaking to Kon though he probably wasn't going to hear it. The mud was slick under his boots and made the trudge even further complicated, but he really didn't mind…no because he was shouldering his lover.

"Y-You got it…fearless leader." A tired breath came from those parted lips. The limp form began to tense up and slowly awaken from the painfully induced sleep it just had.

"How are you feeling?" The concern in Robin's voice was heavy as he came to a stop to help the boy stand.

"Hot…numb…but relived I guess." A slight, sheepish smile appeared on Kon's face," Looks like even human robins can fly." He grunted in pain and was forced to lean heavily against the smaller hero, who had no problem with handling the weight.

"Lucky falling and having been trained by the best, not flying" Tim reassured and buried his face into the wet, ebony hair. He inhaled the scent of rain, Kon and some of the hotness from the lightening strike.

"Whatever…I still think you can fly…" The boy of steel muttered before once again passing into sleep.

Winter, Night Sky

Robin could feel the cold air all the way down to his bones; it was that bitter cold that seemed to delight in suffering. He remained as composed as he could be and tried not to let his teeth chatter too loudly, he was trying to stakeout but there was nothing to see. The nice thing, if there was a nice thing, about this cold is that it limited most all criminal activity for an evening. Few thugs wanted to risk frostbite for a couple bucks, and where would they even get that cash? No one in there right mind, or anyone who had money, was stepping out on a night like this; so there was no prey to be had.

Tim could see his breath floating into the wind, like a departing ghost it vanished without a trace into the greater sky. He followed the little breath and looked up into the night sky; the normal black velvet was hidden by lumpy, gray clouds. He wondered if it was going to snow, it would be the icing on the cake for a crummy evening spent on frozen rooftops. The youth just crouched down lower and put his faith in the various warming compartments that had been installed into his suit.

Had the boy wonder been still looking, Robin would have seen a figure passing through the thick clouds. The black and red t-shirt flapping against the wind and the clone's blue eyes glinted from the reflecting city lights below. A smirk appeared on the visitor's face when he drifted downward and slowly crept up on the brooding figure in front of him. The boy of steel was just about to pull off some trick that had formulated inside of his head before his prey spoke out.

"You know Batman doesn't want you in Gotham." Tim tilted his head to look over his shoulder to see the teen powerhouse standing there with a look of slight surprise, guilt and something more unreadable.

"I know but I figured Robin might want me to be?" Kon let his voice trail off in question even though he already knew there would be two answers: the Robin answer and the Tim answer. He was more interested in the latter since the former he had already heard before, several times.

"Well Robin thinks you should at least practice some stealth instead of coming down from the sky where Batman know you are here." He was waiting for his headpiece to click and heard the darkened, unhappy Bruce telling him to make the clone disappear.

"Well it was a little spur of the moment or I could have donned a clever disguise and come in as a hapless reporter." The dark haired boy chuckled to himself and could see a smile tingling at the sides of his counterpart's lips, "But I wanted to show you something, if you can spare a few minutes."

"I'm on patrol, got to keep a look out." The boy wonder answered in a matter of fact tone, like it wasn't obvious the reason he was crouched down in the middle of a freezing night was to spy on trouble.

"Uh huh." Kon-el didn't sound took convinced as he stepped over to glance over the roof,"Doubt you are going to catch anything but a cold tonight, Rob." The youth smirked while turning his eyes from the downward, spiraling depths to the smaller boy.

Robin was about to come up with some retort to put the boy of steel in place before the voice whispered into his ear, he was expecting this after all. He stiffened his posture, which seemed hard to believe he could get anymore tense sitting outside on a freezing night.

"Your friend came into Gotham a couple minutes ago and I have yet to see him fly back out." Bruce grunted, or maybe brooded would be better," He knows he is not to be here without clearing something with me, correct?"

"Spur of the moment, but I am working on it." Robin felt slightly embarrassed to be scolded at like a child; it was like his mother yelling at him for having friends over after school, "Just give me a few minutes." He muttered under his breath since he knew Kon was trying to listen on his conversation with the Bat.

"Fine, Batman out."

Robin was not going to look forward to going back to the cave tonight, and he had been looking forward to Alfred's hot chocolate after this. He wished Bruce would be more understanding about Kon-el, all that the boy meant to him and not like Superman ever dropped by unannounced.

"Didn't get you into too much trouble did I?" Kon's expression becoming one of concern as his hand reached out to touch Tim's shoulder, "I'm sorry but there is something I just wanted you to see." The fingers squeezing on to the padded, costumed shoulder since he was hoping the other could feel it.

"Its fine, he is sometimes one minded by the protection of the city." Robin sighed, knowing he should have said most of the time, "You probably won't leave until I see this thing I take it." He stood back up and rubbed his well toned legs for a moment, course Kon didn't mind the view.

"Want a hand with warming up?" Superboy teased before getting met with a glare that quickly quieted him back down, "Uh yea, only be a moment…" His eyes all big and blue like a puppy who had been scolded.

"Alright, show it to me." Timothy ordered in a soft voice before the strong arm came around his back and the two were lifted up into the sky. He looked more than a little surprised since he hadn't expected to go on a trip, or maybe he just didn't know what to expect with Kon sometimes.

"You won't be disappointed and we aren't leaving your post really, just getting a better view." The boy of steel reasoned out while pressing the caped sidekick closer against his body.

The night sky grew wider the higher they went; the freezing metropolis grew smaller at their feet. The wind was just as bitter, it was getting worse actually, but Kon was positioned so his wider back took most of the artic gusts. The green cape fluttered and moved slightly from the coaxing hand of the wind, Tim mostly kept his eyes looking up while trying to figure out what was so special up here. He had seen the moon before, even if the islands of clouds blocked most of it tonight.

"So what's the surprise?" Robin was growing impatient since this was really going to piss of the bat, "We've been flying before."

"But not at this exact moment, can't you feel it?" Superboy looked at him as they continued to sail up and up," The crisp, icy texture of the air and look how heavy those clouds are." He pointed out to an especially dank, gray one that they were headed too.

"Snow." Timothy replied in a deadpan voice, "I have seen snow before Kon, I can still count the times I have fought Mr. Freeze and I have lived in Gotham all my life." He didn't see anything particularly wonderful about snow besides that yes it could be pretty when viewed from inside," It hasn't even started…."

Kon-el gradually slowed so that they were directly under the ominous, cold cloud and his shining, blue eyes were fixed on it. He could somewhat see through things if he focused for long enough but it was somewhat unreliable, as were some of his newly developing kryptonian powers. A few more seconds passed between the two boys in silence before Robin, who was glancing down at Gotham, felt cold, wetness falling on his hair.

"See, I was right." Kon was beaming like a little kid, "Isn't it cool?" He asked of his counterpart while the snow began to fall in earnest. The crystal flakes slowly created crowns of white upon their heads, the youth even sticking out his tongue to catch a few on his tongue.

"Yea it's cool." Tim relented as he watched the snow fall around them; it was a very surreal picture that he shouldn't be able to see since he was only mortal. He reached out his hand, since one arm was fixed around Superboy's shoulder, to catch a few before they melted into his gloved palm.

"I thought you might enjoy seeing the first snow of Gotham from the sky for a change." Kon-el was blushing slightly, which is something he seemed to do when trying to be romantic on the fly. He slowly moved his hands up the back of the boy wonder, giving a bit of tactile telekinetic massage. Timothy murred for a moment while his arm slide down to wrap around his lover's waist while the other slide up along the broad neck to get some of that snow covered hair.

"Thank you, Kon…for all the free trips to the sky." Tim pulled his fellow titan into a deep kiss, a much better way to keep warm than just using warming pads inside a costume. They both moaned as their lips pressed and their warm breaths flowed into each other's mouth. The snow was barely falling on the city but it was turning their vision white now, that is if they had their eyes open to see it. The simple kiss went on, lovers exchanging good byes since Robin would have to go back to his post and Superboy wasn't allowed to hang around in the open in Gotham. By the time the two broke their kiss, they were slowly spinning amongst the falling snowflakes.

"Time to go back now?" Kon lifted a dark eyebrow as if maybe he could get a few more moments like this.

"Yea, let's go."

The heroes descended from their winter wonderland but neither one looked back; they were both staring at each other the entire time. Robin could stare into those blue; blue was a dull term for how vivid they could shine, eyes for a very long time. Superboy just held them together as the wind rushed up from underneath, and that cape flowed around them from the bust of air. The light flapping of Tim's cape couldn't break the sensation of utter stillness that the two youths had been wrapped in since taking flight, but it became more pronounced within their snowy hide away.

"Back in the bat world." Kon mused, with slight regret in his tone, when they finally landed back on the rooftop that had been just under the watchful eye of the boy wonder. Nothing had changed except now it was lightly snowing and how that fine, white dust made the city glisten. The stillness, that sensation of being the only two in the world, was broken rather quickly since Robin broke away.

"Yea, back to my post and you need to get going…" Robin stiffened up as he turned his back to his teammate and settled back into his post, "Before Batman decides he is going to show up and make you leave…"

Robin was aware that this was a test in itself; Bruce always could make something a test. He was being tested on discipline, which he just failed; he was being tested on handling his team, which he probably failed, and keeping his loved ones out of the way of the mission, failed. He was kicking himself mentally for it, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself…Kon-el was just too fucking appealing.

"T-"Superboy cuts off the word before even the sound can be lost in the air, "Robin, I'm sorry, really I am." His facial expressions were searching for some response but he only saw the back and the cape, "Guess I'll see you at the tower then."

"It's alright, just be careful getting back." Robin wanted to be more sympathetic but he was too disappointed in himself to," See you." The meta human departed and left the bird to sit in the ever falling snow.

Fall, Sky at Sunset

The Crisis had come; the event that crossed dimensions and ended many lives, and it was now gone. The great heroes were left shaken and orders were disturbed, little hope was there for things going back to the way they were. The state of the universe seemed to still be unstable but there was at least calm, on Earth anyway and especially in a town like Smallville. It had been the unfairly chosen battleground between Superboys but the town had been rebuilt, and it was like any other fall season in this farm town. The corn stalks were high but withering, almost all of the cobs had been harvested by now and these skeletons were all that remained. Scarecrows hung among those fields, but sagged with depression since there was nothing left to guard from the hungry crows. The leaves were shades of vivid red, orange and yellow so they seemed to be ablaze when the wind would run through and shake up the branches.

Standing on the porch of a farm house, Timothy Drake had been thinking about all the times had been flying with Kon while his eyes were drawn to the sky. That sky had watched over him since his birth and had witnessed all of the events in his life, whether big or small. He let his eyes drift down to the horizon since now the sun was showing off for the last time; all kinds of colors were streaking the air now. This scene was similar to his last moments with Kon before the Crisis had happened, after Kon finally got over his guilt of what happened.

'Every moment is important, each experience making us who we are.' Tim thought while his eyes were bewitched by the orange light, seeing the long shadows it was casting over the Kent farm.

The wind smelled of fall, but a much different fall than he was used to in Gotham. It was all too story book for him but he wasn't going to leave yet, there was reason for Robin to be so far from home…though this became a type of home too. Bruce wanted to take his two protégés on a trip for awhile, to help rediscover himself and to strength the bonds that had been strained by so many tragic, thoughtless events. The trip was needed, even if Tim had raised some personal objections and had gotten it delayed for a short time; there was no more time left.

"Going to brood out there all day?"

Tim smiled to himself as he heard the voice over his shoulder, the screen door slapping shut to signal someone was coming outside. Two, strong arms came about his shoulders and hung their loosely while he was nuzzled for a moment.

"No, just soaking up the last Smallville sunset I will see for awhile." Tim sighed with the unfortunate reminder being verbalized right in front of the two.

"Well they will be here for you when you come back from your bat-cation." Kon-el replied into his ear and gave his shoulders a squeeze, "Not like the sun is going to disappear while you're…." He shook his head for a moment, "Well it might but I will go back and get it for you."

"Well just take it easy for a little bit." Timothy turning around so that they were face to face and so his arms could be slipped around the muscle boy's waist, "You expended a lot of energy to save the universe you know."

"Yea yea, I am feeling back to my normal super self." That smirk was once again on his face where it belonged, "And I didn't want you to go without something." Kon leaning in to capture one more kiss, Tim met him halfway.

While the kiss went one, Tim could feel the ground dropping out from his feet and his arms tightened more around Kon-el. If he had his eyes open, he could see the farm house shrinking down into doll size proportions and corn stalks just melting into a beige carpet. They leaned away from one another and looked out to the west, their vision filled with gold. It was almost overwhelming for Timothy so he raised his eyes up towards the dulling sky, where baby blue was becoming navy blue. Images came into view, memories he had experienced from living the life of a costumed crime fighter.

The image of a younger Robin hanging on tightly to an annoyed looking Superboy; back when they first teamed up against Metallo and Ivy, floated into his mind. They were followed by the various incarnations of pairings; the days of Young Justice seemed so far away after all that had happened. Before Superboy was almost killed in Crisis, before Steph died, before they "graduated" to Teen Titans, and before they met Wonder Girl, Secret and Arrowette…when it was just three boys inside an abandoned justice league base. He could still Kon's face, which was so bright and full of confidence and optimism that was pretty adorable.

"What are you looking at?" The boy of steel tilted his head as if to mimic a curious puppy.

"Just thought I saw something… probably do with the after effects of staring into the sun." Timothy mused while his hands squeezed against the taller boy's waist, "Something that reminded me of the past."

"Well it's a brave new world as they say." Kon said as the pair slowly spun in the shining raise of the dying sun, "And you will be seeing all of it onboard the Bat of the Sea."

"Its not called the Bat of the Sea." Tim chuckled and drank in Kon-el presence for as long as he could, "I'll name my boat that though…in the unlikely chance I get one." He smirks while his voice trails off.

"Since I can take you where ever you need to go?" Kon questioned while leaning in to kiss softly and quickly.

"Maybe" Timothy reached his hand up and held Superboy against his lips, savoring this kiss for all it was worth. They pushed their figures together while the cooling air fluttered their clothing.

Suspended in the sky, they clung to one another. They had come so close to losing it all, they deserved to just touch and kiss. Tim wasn't sure how long they drifted but the sun was just a sliver when he focused on what had to be done. Kon-el reluctantly lowered them back to the ground and the leaves crunched under their feet, it was touch down.

"I've probably kept Alfred waiting long enough." He needed some reason to leave that would haven't been a lie, cause time was moving much to fast right now and the boy was aware of how slow it would crawl apart.

"Yea and he seems to like me, so I rather not piss him off." The built youth rubbed the back of his neck, it felt awkward to be saying good bye now.

"I don't think you need to worry about that…" The wind blew through the space between them, ruffling clothing and hair but their eyes remained locked on each other, "I can probably get some visitation while I'm away."

"You think the big bat will let me?" Kon seemed doubtful but there was hope in those shimmering blue irises.

"Given enough time, sure we will make port somewhere." Tim bit his bottom lip while looking out of the corner of his eye to see the shining, expensive black car at the end of the driveway.

"Tim, I'll be waiting for you to come back." Kon-el smirked as he leaned in and let their foreheads rest against, "Or go track you down if I can't take it anymore."

"And if you aren't here when I get back, I'll easily find you." Tim teased back for they both grew silent and stayed as they were.

Tim was the first to move away and looked back at his friend, boyfriend, and teammate. Kon was already looking depressed as Tim's feet carried him further away, but he gave a smile and a final wave good bye. Robin did smile back and waved once again before turning his back on the Kent farm house. The youth fixed his eyes on the car and walked the long path; well it seemed long since each step was slower than the last.

Alfred gave him a comforting look when he plopped into the car, but he was already slipping into a half brood half day dream state. The old butler drove them back to Gotham and not much was spoken on the trip, Tim just looked up at the night sky and counted stars to himself.

"Time always moves at the same pace, Master Timothy." The wise voice coming form the front seat made the youth flinch but turned his attention, "Whether in good or sad times, keep yourself occupied and you will find yourself back where you wanted to be."

"Yea, you are right Alfred." Timothy Drake smiled slightly and then added under his breath as a prayer, "Back in the sky."


End file.
